A la vie à la mort, il ne s'efface pas
by Neurophobic Phenobarbidoll
Summary: -Post game- /!\Spoilers/!\ :Slash:    Quand un jeune homme repense à celui qu'il a perdu...


Hello! Kya! C'est la première fanfic que je me décide a poster.  
Bon, bien sûr, rien ne m'appartiens, et blablabla. Vous connaissez la chanson.  
~ Auteur: Moi, June!  
/!\ Cette fanfic comporte du SLASH (très très léger, mais je préviens tout de même), donc HOMOPHOBES, du balais!

Et sinon... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Trois mois. Aujourd'hui, ça fait trois mois, jour pour jour, que tu es mort.

Avant toi, j'avais perdu l'homme qui m'a élevé, ainsi que AP. Pourtant, la douleur que j'ai ressentis lorsque ils ont disparus n'était rien, en comparé à celle que m'a procuré ta mort.  
Tu étais mon meilleur ami… Tu es celui que j'ai le plus aimé… Pourtant, tu étais un robot. Une poupée. Aussi bien imité que tu l'étais. Et ta batterie a lâché. Pouf, fini. Tu t'es « cassé », comme disais Sai. Pour moi, ce jour, dans mes bras, tu es mort. Pas cassé, c'est autre chose. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un humain, un ami. Mon meilleur ami.

Tu n'imagine même pas combien ça a été dur de t'abandonner derrière moi. Mais il fallait que je retrouve cette fille aux cheveux argentés. Sinon, toutes les épreuves que j'ai endurées auraient étés vaines. Tu ne m'en veux pas, n'est ce pas ?

Finalement je l'ai retrouvée. Et sauvée. Elle s'appelle Ren. Elle est gentille, mais elle ne sera jamais toi. On a parcouru le coin pour trouver des survivants, sans succès. Après deux mois de recherche, on a décidés de s'installer dans une maison et de se reposer un peu. On s'est créés une vie comme dans les livres. Une vie de « famille ». Mais tu n'es pas là. Tu me manques.

Tu te rappelle de Sai ? C'est le fantôme qui était derrière moi lors… de notre dernière rencontre. Et bien… elle partit dans le monde des esprits. Avec Shin. Ils s'aimaient. Ce type n'était pas si mauvais, au final, même si il a provoqué la fin du monde. Il étais juste totalement perdu. Mais maintenant, bien que morts, ils sont ensemble, et heureux. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? Moi oui. Chaque seconde, dans les moindres détails. Ton sourire arrogant. Tes yeux de chat, de ce vert si unique. Le geste vif avec lequel tu m'as volé mon pendentif. Tes messages moqueurs sur les murs. Notre poursuite sur les montagnes russes… J'ai faillis tomber, tu sais. Mais quelle importance ? J'ai fini par te rattraper. Tu étais au sommet de cette grande roue. Notre grande roue, à présent. J'ai grimpé, tu te foutais de moi. J'allais t'attraper, tu as glissé. Tu es tombé, t'es écrasé sur ce manège. Je suis redescendu au plus vite et accouru. J'ai pleuré devant ton corps immobile. Et tu t'es relevé, pour te refoutre de moi. J'étais tellement soulagé de te voir en vie que je t'ai tout pardonné, et que je n'ai même pas songé à comment tu as pu survivre à une telle chute. Rien n'avait plus d'importance, car tu riais avec moi.

Je t'ai aidé à te relever. Puis on s'en assis sur ce muret, on a fait connaissance. Je t'ai parlé de mon passé, puis tu m'as avoué que tu ne te souvenais pas du tien. Puis vient le moment des adieux. Tu voulais retrouver l'homme de la photo, et moi je devais retrouver Ren. Tu t'es encore excusé pour les ennuis que tu m'avais causés. Mais j'avais déjà tout oublié, tu étais vivant, c'est tout ce qui m'importait. Et tu m'as donné ta bague, ornée d'un crâne d'argent. Et comme pour couper mes remercîments, tu m'as embrassé. La lune fut notre seul témoin. J'étais trop surpris pour réagir. Puis mes jambes m'ont lâché. Au sens propre. Je suis tombé à la renverse. J'ai bégayé des phrases insensées et inutiles. Tu m'as souris et dire que j'étais ton meilleur ami. Pour toujours. Tu m'as aidé à me relever, puis tu as gardé ta main dans la mienne. On s'est juré qu'on se reverrait. Sur nos aux revoir, on a séparé nos mains. Si tu savais comme je regrette cette seconde. Tu es partis de ton côté, de ta démarche si spéciale, me laissant seul avec ta promesse, ta bague, et le souvenir de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Devine quoi ? Le gout de ton baiser, bien qu'un peu amère maintenant, y est encore. A la vie à la mort, il ne s'efface pas.

J'ai vécu pas mal de choses. J'ai pleuré, encore. J'ai fait de belles rencontres. Mais personne ne te valais. Et je continuais de chercher cette fille. Jusque dans ce barrage. En poussant une porte, je t'ai retrouvé. Mais dans quel état. Adossé à un mur, au milieu de toutes ces carcasses de robots. A moitié mort. J'ai accouru, mais c'était trop tard. Te supplier de ne pas partir. Entendre tes remercîment. Je t'ai dis que lorsque tu as rendu ton dernier souffle, mon cœur s'en brisé ? Aujourd'hui, à la place, il y a un trou béant dans ma poitrine, que la gentillesse et la fraicheur de Ren tente de combler. Mais échoue. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de toi, tu sais. Ça me fait trop de mal de t'évoquer à voix haute.

Depuis trois mois, les joies me semblent fades, tout comme les déceptions. Depuis trois mois, rien n'a plus d'importance. Il y a trois mois, tu es mort.

Et là, je suis dans un sale état. Je suis assis sur le canapé, et l'obscurité de la pièce me protège. Je serre ta bague dans entre mes paumes. Et les larmes dévalent mes joues. Dis, tu m'entends, de là où tu es ? Si oui, écoute mes excuses. Pardon de n'avoir rien pu faire. Pardon de ne pas tenir ma promesse d'arrêter de pleurer. Pardon d'être aussi pitoyable. Pardon de m'accrocher à ton souvenir.  
Pardon d'être tombé amoureux de toi. Je t'aime, Crow.

* * *

Terminé (ou peut être pas). Alors, verdict?  
Je me demande si je dois faire une suite... ami lecteur, que proposez vous? Suite, pas suite?  
Vous avez aimé *croise les doigts* ? Une petite review pour me dire tout ça?  
P.s: Toutes mes excuses pour les fautes qui doivent se balader par-ci par-là...

Bref, à la prochaine! ~June!


End file.
